


Patience

by Kayim



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Patience is not D'avin's strong point.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on fic_promptly.
> 
> This is my third Killjoys fic in a week, all in response to comment fic prompts. If you want to see me write more, leave more prompts at [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth!

D’avin’s done sniper work before, and he knows he’s good at the actual killing aspect of the job. But waiting around to get the perfect shot? That part he’s not so good at.

“Johnny, do you remember that time when you were about six years old and you got stuck in one of those barrels…”

The reply that comes over the com is hushed, almost a whisper. “Little busy to reminisce right now,” Johnny tells him. He can hear the occasional grunt of pain in the background from one of the unfortunates that Dutch is probably kicking the hells out of. “And if I remember correctly it was you who stuffed me in the barrel in the first place.”

D’avin laughs at the memory and suddenly recalls that his brother is right. They’d been trying to hide from something. He can’t remember who or what, but he does remember the look on Johnny’s face when they realized he couldn’t get out. “What were we hiding from?”

This time it’s Dutch who replies. She’s breathing hard, although not out of breath. It would take more than four guys to give her a challenge. “Don’t you have a job to be doing, D’av?”

“Nothing to do here but wait,” he says. He’s still looking through the sight on his rifle, the doorway still in perfect focus. “If any of them try to run I’ll have them.”

He waits a beat. “Tell me you’re going to let at least one of them run, Dutch. I’m getting bored here.”

He hears her sigh over the com. “Fine,” she concedes. “One coming your way. Do _not_ let him escape.”

Sure enough, the long-haired scumbag tries to make a run for it. D’avin puts a bullet through his head before he gets three steps out of the building. “He’s down,” he reassures her. “You give me the best gifts.”

Dutch laughs, but it’s Johnny who answers, no longer whispering, which must mean the fight is almost over. “Most bizarre courting ritual in the quad. You guys are weird.”

“Love you too, baby brother.”


End file.
